


these years rush on by

by lynnoe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Angst, Humor, Just let these kids be kids, M/M, Swearing, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnoe/pseuds/lynnoe
Summary: After being kicked off of the school's baseball team, Clementine goes down a road of skipping school, staying out late, and living life the way she wants to. Who better to do that with other than the best friends a girl can ever have?





	1. wanna just go?

“Detention? Are you kidding me?” Clementine glared at the coach, who looked less than pleased with her. 

 

“Yes, Clementine,” Coach Garcia said, crossing his arms, “and I also have to suspend you from the team. You crossed the line this time.” 

 

“But Coach-” 

 

“I’m not your coach right now,” Co- er, Javi interjected, raising a hand to stop Clem as she took a step forward. “Trust me, this is for your own good. Once you learn to act right, you’ll be back out there swinging again. In the meantime,” the stubbled latino motioned for the door of his office, “you have a punishment to sit through.” 

 

So that's how she found herself. Dragging her feet as she drew closer to the dreaded room where detention was held. She felt a vibration in her left pocket, signifying that she’d received a notification.

 

**Ericsinners / 9 members**

 

**_4:56 PM_ **

 

**daddieissues:** am i the only one who finds it weird that i can transfer data from my brain to someone else’s by opening my mouth and pushing air with vibrations in their direction

 

**gayratking:** how high are you

 

**daddieissues:** 5’10

 

**Blue:** louis shutup

 

**Blue:** i’m sobbing

 

**daddieissues:** y

 

**Blue:** detention

 

**⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚Brody˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆:** So does Violeeeet~

 

**⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚Brody˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆:** Wink Wink

 

**Emonugget69:** fuck you

 

**Emonugget69:** bitch is in here too

 

**Emonugget69: *** mitch

 

**talkshitgetshanked:** if anyone’s a bitch it’s you vi

 

**Emonugget69:** say it to my face

 

**talkshitgetshanked:** BET

 

Clementine put her phone back into her pocket, finally reaching the class that she’d be sitting in for the next hour and a half. Every day. For a week. Fun. 

 

“Fuck you, Mitch!” Clem heard from behind the door, unmistakably the voice of her antisocial girlfriend. She opened the door, the first thing entering her vision being Violet standing, glaring daggers at a large boy with dark brown hair: Mitch. 

 

“Chill the fuck out, Vi! It was a joke!”

 

“Both of you, sit down before I add another week!” The two teens glanced to the front of the classroom, where Christa Rahbar sat with a stern glare on her face. Everyone knew not to mess with Mrs. Rahbar; she made it a point not to be a pushover like her husband, Omid. Still, she was pretty cool. Both Violet and Mitch sat back down, causing Mrs. Rahbar to finally notice Clementine at the entrance of the room. “About time you showed up. Gotta say, Clementine, I was surprised to see that you got in this much trouble. Take a seat, you’ll be here awhile.” 

 

Clem merely shrugged, sitting down next to Violet and dropping her bag next to the desk. It wasn’t even a minute later that her phone had buzzed again, to which she discreetly pulled it from her pocket to check the chaotic group chat.

 

**Ericsinners / 9 members**

 

**_5:04 PM_ **

 

**omarjuice:** Wait Clem what did you even do tho?

 

**daddieissues:** yes

 

**daddieissues:** there is tea to be spilt

 

**gayratking:** lou sto p

 

**daddieissues:** what if i don’t wanna MARLON

 

**⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚Brody˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆:** What if Clem doesn’t wanna tell LOUIS

 

**Aasim:** You guys are gonna get all 3 of them in trouble slkjfsl

 

“Everett, bring your phone to the front of the room.” Fuck. Clementine turned her phone off, standing and bringing it to Mrs. Rahbar. A stern glare was fixed on the woman’s face, a look that never failed to make Clem nervous. She returned to her seat, receiving a small smile from Violet. This was going to be a long week.

 

After the first half an hour, Clementine felt about ready to stab herself in the hand with her pen just for an excuse to leave. It would be fine if the room had been completely silent, but it wasn’t. It wasn’t very loud either, and that would have been fine as well. No, it was quiet, with the faint sounds of Mitch tapping his foot on the floor, Violet drumming her fingers on her desk, and Mrs. Rahbar tapping away on some game on her phone. These little annoyances were driving Clem crazy, and she was not ready to deal with this for another four days. 

 

Then, there was a ding that came from the front of the class. Was it Clem’s phone? No, she turned that off. Her question was answered when she noticed Mrs. Rahbar stand, a look of concern washing across her normally strict looking features.

 

“I, uh, I have to go. Family emergency…” the older woman trailed off for a moment, not sure what to do with the room full of angsty teenagers. She finally sighed, picking up the class phone and dialing. “Alright, I called someone to come in. In the meantime, please don’t destroy anything.” And with that she was gone, leaving the high schoolers alone. A horrible mistake, really.

 

Mitch had instantly gotten up from his seat, walking to the classroom door. That had to have been a record.

 

“Later, fuckers,” he said, leaving the room. Clementine had thought about leaving as well, but then decided against it, not wanting any more time in detention. She instead went to grab her phone, feeling naked without it. She picked it up and turned it on, visibly cringing at the 378 notifications from ‘Ericsinners.’ Definitely not going to reread all of those. 

 

After Clem returned to her seat, she put her earbuds in, hoping to pass some time before whoever was going to watch them arrived. It wasn’t until three songs later that she gave up on someone showing up. And most others had left as well. Maybe...

 

“Vi,” she turned to the blonde next to her, taking one earbud out, “wanna just go?”

 

“Already texted Marlon. He’s coming to pick us up.” Hell yeah, Violet. Clem stood, stretching her arms, then offered a hand to the slightly shorter girl. She happily took it, and the two left the class.

 

Marlon was already there, his bright red muscle car sticking out like a sore thumb in the front parking lot. 

 

“Get in, bitches!” he shouted, “we’re going to Lou’s house!”


	2. what was that, buddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at Louis's house, the group has a bit of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underage drinking in this chapter.

“So, Clem, what did you do?” Marlon asked, glancing at the girl through the rearview mirror. She sat in the back seat next to Violet, holding the blonde teen’s hand. Clementine shifted uncomfortably, looking out the window,

 

“I’ll tell you later, Marl. For now let’s just get to Louis’s.”

 

“Speaking of which,” Violet spoke up, “how far is his house? We’ve already been driving for half an hour.” The girl seemed irritated, which was understandable. Vi didn’t like car rides.

 

“Not much further. Trust me, the drive is worth it.” Clementine laughed softly as Violet’s brows furrowed in confusion. Vi had never been to Louis’s house, even though they’d been friends since fifth grade.

 

“What does that even mean, Marlon?” The boy only smirked, which made Violet’s cheeks grow red in annoyance.

 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Violet groaned at his response, slumping back in her seat. It was about another fifteen minutes before they finally arrived, and Violet now knew what Marlon meant. Louis lived in a fucking mansion. As the three stepped out of the car, Clementine glanced at her girlfriend, grinning at the shorter girl’s awe at their friend’s home. 

 

“FRIENDS!” They heard Louis’s voice from above, looking to to see his head peeking out of a window on the third floor, “THE DOORS ARE UNLOCKED! COME ON IN!”

 

Just as they entered, there was a buzz from Clem’s left pocket. Then another. And three more. She knew that it couldn’t have been from the group chat, since she blocked notifications from it. She took it out, the spam of messages now making sense.

 

**_Duck <3_ **

 

**_6:49 PM_ **

 

_ CLEM _

 

_ CLEMMY _

 

_ CLEMENTINE _

 

_ CLEMMMM _

 

_ ORANGE _

 

_ HDFKLSAKJFHKSDFHKSFSK _

 

**_what_ **

 

_ WHERE ARE YOU _

 

**_louis’s_ **

 

_ LEE IS WORRIED _

 

_ HE CALLED MY DAD _

 

_ THEY’RE LOOKING FOR YOU DFJLJGHKSJFGHKSD _

 

Clementine turned her phone off, returning it to its place in her pocket. As much as she loved Duck, her patience was always worn thin when texting with him. Why does he always type in all caps? And, like, let people respond?? She sighed, following the two blondes up the stairs to Louis’s room on the top floor. Violet was still looking around the large room, mouth parted slightly as her pale green eyes glanced over all of the extravagant art and family photos on the walls. 

 

While Clementine had been here plenty of times, it never failed to amaze her. She remembered her first time entering the large front doors, almost falling over trying to look at how high the ceiling was. Marlon had been best friends with Louis since kindergarten, so he was used to it. 

 

The three finally entered Louis’s bedroom, Violet’s face shifting into confusion at the obvious contrast, the virtuosos’ walls plastered with posters that didn’t come close to being straight, as well as clothes being strung all across the floor, was all very different from the rest of his home. Mitch sat on the floor, flicking his pocket knife open and closed, while Aasim was sitting on the bed, writing in a book that had the word “diary” scratched out of the front. Louis, who’d been messing with his keyboard, looked up at the trio as the door opened.

 

“Hello, hello! Welcome to my little sanctuary!” Louis stood, extending his arms out as if to show off the entire place.

 

“Your ‘sanctuary’ is a mess,” Violet scoffed, crossing her arms.

 

“It’s always like this,” Marlon chuckled and shook his head, “you’ll get used to it. Where’s everyone else?” 

 

“On their way,” Louis replied, sitting down on the bed next to Aasim, “for now, why don’t we tell each other our deepest darkest secrets?” The other teenagers groaned, enticing a laugh from the dark toned musician.

 

Over the next hour, everyone showed up one by one; first was Brody, then Ruby. Afterwards was Omar, who brought an entire goddamn cake that he baked; everyone was grateful for having a chef in the group. Apparently Louis had invited James, since he showed up. Maybe they’d invite the quiet boy to the group chat. He was cool.  

 

The group of ten had moved from Louis’s bedroom to the lounge, since there was more room. They found themselves in a circle, Clem sitting on a pillow with Violet on her left and Louis to her right. 

 

“Now that you got us all together, why’re we all here, Lou?” Ruby asked from her spot next to Aasim, a sceptical look on her face. 

 

“Glad you asked, my dear Ruby,” Louis responded, standing up, “I will be right back with your answer.” He walked away, leaving everyone else wondering what kind of plan was spinning around in that mind of his. 

 

“So… Vi and Clem,” Brody grinned from the other side of the circle, “Anything new in the world of Violetine?”

 

“Really?  _ Violetine?”  _ Marlon raised an eyebrow at the brown haired girl, which only caused her to giggle.

 

“It’s their ship name! Sarah and I came up with it.”

 

“Well, I like it,” Clementine smiled, while Violet hid her embarrassment by looking to the side. 

 

“You didn’t answer my question,” said Brody, resting her chin on her fist, “anything fun going on with you two?” 

 

Just as Clementine opened her mouth to respond, Louis ran back into the room with arms full of liquor bottles. He stumbled slightly, nearly dropping them, but managed to finally set them all down with some help from Mitch and Omar. 

 

“We’re gonna play a game,” Louis began, which was unsurprising, yet still interesting due to the inclusion of alcohol, “of Truth or Dare.”

 

“Truth or Dare doesn’t involve drinking,” Violet spoke in a flat tone, which seemed to tick Louis slightly.

 

“Well, this version does. Mitch, pour everyone a glass.” 

 

“Lou, where’d you get all of this?” Clementine asked, looking at the label; Grey Goose Vodka. She wasn’t very good with drinking, which Louis knew very well. He had to have been up to something.

 

“Parents left the cabinet unlocked before they left. A very unwise decision on their part,” Louis hummed as Mitch handed him a full glass, swishing the clear liquid slightly. “You all can go ahead and take a drink, get a dose of what’s ahead.” 

 

With that, everyone took a small sip from their glasses. Clementine coughed as her throat burned slightly, while Violet only grunted. James seemed to be the only one who had no sort of reaction at all, though no one was even sure they saw him take a drink. 

 

Louis set the now empty bottle in the center of them, grinning from ear to ear. “Anyone wanna spin first?”

 

“You still haven’t explained what to do with the drinks, Lou,” Marlon said, Brody nodding next to him. 

 

“You’ll see as we go,” the other teen responded with a wink, “I guess I’ll spin first, then.” And so he did. Everyone felt a sudden rush of anxiety, knowing that Louis’s dares always ended bad, and his truths would make even the dirtiest minded person blush. Clementine’s amber eyes widened as the bottle finally landed on her, and Louis had a mischievous grin across his face.

 

“Truth or dare, Clemster?”

 

“Dare,” she responded, puffing her chest out. Maybe her confidence would throw Lou off. It didn’t.

 

“Let Mitch write whatever he wants on your back with a sharpie,” he said, which seemed to peak Mitch’s interest. Louis pulled a marker from his hoodie pocket and handed it to the brown haired teen, while Clementine reluctantly took off her shirt. The marker tip felt cold on her back, and she could hear Mitch laugh as he finished. She turned around to show everyone else what he had written, which had let out several gasps and laughs from the entire group. When she turned to Violet, Clem noticed that the blonde’s face was beet red.

 

“What did he write?” Clem asked, trying to look at her own back.

 

“Nuh-uh, you aren’t allowed to know until the game is over,” Louis said, which Clementine scoffed at. She sat back in her spot, put her shirt back on, and then spun the bottle. It landed on Marlon.

 

“Rat boy! Truth or dare?” Clementine looked at him with a wicked grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

“Truth,” he said, causing his friends to boo loudly. He only rolled his eyes, waiting for Clem’s question. 

 

“Out of everyone here, who would you fuck?” This immediately made the blonde’s cheeks flush, and his pale blue eyes glanced nervously between Brody and Louis. Clementine knew that he was attracted to both of them, which is exactly why she’d chosen to ask this. Clem knew better than anyone what it was like to be in a bisexual panic. 

 

Marlon mumbled something under his breath, which caused Louis to raise an eyebrow. 

 

“What was that, buddy?”

 

“Hnnng no,” Marlon turned away from the group, which made Louis laugh. 

 

“Here we go! Perfect opportunity to show you where the vodka comes in. Marlon, bottoms up.” Marlon quickly drank his glass, which Louis grinned at. “If you deny to answer a truth or do a dare, you have to down your entire drink.” 

 

With this news, everyone seemed far more hesitant when it came to saying no throughout the rest of the game. After two hours, a lot of the group had gotten quite intoxicated, especially Omar. The gourmet boy turned down almost everything at the beginning of the game, and now he was completely shitfaced, slurring random insults toward the others in the group. Clementine was sure he’d called her an “idiot sandwich” at some point. It was unsettling. 

 

On the other hand, there was James. He was still completely sober, unafraid of doing or saying anything. Everyone had learned a lot of things about him, none of which too disturbing, but still enough to know that he definitely wasn’t normal. Good. You weren’t allowed in this group if you were normal. 

 

The bottle spun once more, landing on Clementine for probably the fortieth time that night. And unsurprisingly, it was Louis who’d spun it. Again.

 

“Ugh, I can’t handle any more of your dares, Louis. I pick truth.” Louis’s smirk changed into a blank face, completely changing from amused to serious in an instant.

 

“What did you do to get kicked off the baseball team?”

 

“Suspended,” Clem corrected, shifting from one side to another, “and hard pass. I don’t feel like talking about it.” Just as she was about to drink, Louis stopped her.

 

“Okay, okay, but don’t take this from me. This is the first time you’ve chosen truth, and we still don’t know much about you, Clem.” He seemed to think for a moment, before finally deciding on what he was going to ask. “Alright, how about this: what happened to make you so afraid of dogs?” Ouch. Another touchy subject. 

 

“Okay, well, it happened back when I was eleven,” Clementine began, self consciously rubbing the jagged scar that was across her left forearm, “Lee had taken me camping with my uncle Kenny and his family. I was out in the woods alone, and I came across a dog that looked lost and hungry. Really hungry. It attacked me, bit me in the arm. Left a nasty gash. Luckily one of the other campers nearby was a doctor, so he stitched it up. Still pretty traumatizing.” 

 

“Jeez, Clem,” Violet said breathily, her features laced with concern. Clementine let out a deep sigh, ignoring the rules of the game and taking a drink anyway. 

 

“That sounds real scary, darlin’,” said Ruby, eyebrows knitted, “especially for a kid that age.”

 

“Okay, maybe- maybe we should, uh, play another game or- or something?” Aasim commented, looking more nervous than usual. 

 

“YES, NEW GAME PLEASE!” a shout came from Brody, which caused Clem to jump. 

 

“Yeah, no, I’m done,” Violet mumbled, stumbling slightly as she stood, “can you drive me home, James?” 

 

“Sure,” he said, handing his untouched glass to Louis and getting up as well. Marlon booed the two as they left, bringing the group down to eight- actually, no, seven, Omar was now passed out in the corner. 

 

“You guys can go ahead,” Clem said, “I’m gonna go crash in one of the guest bedrooms.”

 

Ignoring the protests from the others, the amber eyed teen departed, slowly making her way to one of the large, unused bedrooms in the house. As she rested in the bed and gazed at the roof, Clementine thought back to the messages that Duck had sent her earlier.

 

Lee was going to be pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie woah this took awhile to get out. this chapter is about 1000 words longer than the last one, so hopefully it's okay. my writing is very messy, and it seems like i bounce between povs often fsjlsgsljdfljsld
> 
> constructive feedback is always encouraged, pls i suck at writing and i'm desperate.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this being such a short chapter to start with,,,, i'm in a bit of a funk annnnd writing has been difficult. there is more to come, hopefully soon. i just need time to develop more ideas adjlsjasl


End file.
